Typical electronic security may utilize public key/private key systems to authenticate parties accessing resources over networks such as the Internet. These public key/private key systems operate with one public key that is constant and utilized for many different resources such as websites, and one private key that is accessible by only the originator, such as a client computer accessing the resources. This electronic security key system has significant disadvantages, including that the fixed key identifying the originator may be utilized by the many different websites to obtain much information about the originator and their habits, references, etc. This may be accomplished by the various website operators matching public keys, and exchanging information corresponding to the matched public keys. Furthermore, operators of websites may exchange information about an originator freely on an ongoing basis once the public keys are matched, to obtain more information about a user's habits, etc.